


Dance of the Sand

by drainspoon



Series: Newt's Sleep Deprived Crack Collection [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cowboys & Cowgirls, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I'm Sorry, Ren the Kid, Sandstorm - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, there's not much to tag ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drainspoon/pseuds/drainspoon
Summary: "A sandstorm's coming."
Series: Newt's Sleep Deprived Crack Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923562
Kudos: 21





	Dance of the Sand

The wind whistled in his ears, sand dancing across the dunes, the specks blowing up and onto his shadowed form as he stared onto the horizon. The sun lay on the side of the dunes, dyeing the sky melancholic shades of emberglow and ultra violet. The firey ball lit up the clouds edges, tainting them a beautiful faint pink. The sand twisted and blew, mixing together in a decorative spin, lifting into a flurried cloud obvious to him as the beginning of a storm.

His outfit was that of an atypical cowboy. White shirt elaborately decorated with embroidered roses and piping, snap fastenings and two pockets on either breast. Yarn-y fringe hung down from his wrist cuffs, falling around his hands naturally. Leather chaps set upon his legs, common cowboy boots beneath his pants with a swaying dog tail piercing through a cut out hole in the back of his chaps. His hand reached up, shifting his hat up now that there was no more need to shield his eyes.

Cactus curled in the distance, green shade hidden by the shadows of the sun, stretching long against the sand. Figures he recognized as husk popped into life in the distance as the sun fell, dousing the desert in darkness.

"A sandstorm's coming," he whispered out into the silence.

Soft music whistled out in the distance, playing a familiar tune he recognized as Sandstorm by Darude. His eyes fell shut as he savored in the music silently, the repetitive beats echoing in his ears. His hands flicked to his pocket, fishing out a long tube filled with gray liquid. Placing both hands over the center, he pulled down, cracking the object and lighting the liquid up, turning it a bio-luminescent neon green. 

* * *

*ren the kid stares at the horizon.*

ren: a sandstorm's coming.

*darude sandstorm starts playing faintly. he cracks a glowstick.*


End file.
